<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] (Just a Little Faster) Show Me What You're After | By Verucasalt123 by ladygizarme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072331">[Podfic] (Just a Little Faster) Show Me What You're After | By Verucasalt123</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygizarme/pseuds/ladygizarme'>ladygizarme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book of the Damned, Brief Wincest, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Charlie is so done, Danger, Episode: s10e21 Dark Dynasty, Fights, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode: s10e18 Book of the Damned, Secrets, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygizarme/pseuds/ladygizarme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: It’s kind of ridiculous, but they both drive like morons without thinking twice about it. Sam thinks it’s because neither of them believes they could lose their life as a result of something so mundane as an auto accident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] (Just a Little Faster) Show Me What You're After | By Verucasalt123</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964003">(Just A Little Faster) Show Me What You're After</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123">verucasalt123</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podfic Length: 8:04</p>
<p>File Size: 4.83 mb</p>
<p>Download mp3: <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/61anzh47pv0efex/just+a+little+faster_verucasalt123.mp3/file">on mediafire</a></p>
<p>Download or Stream: <a href="https://app.box.com/s/9k21jft5ntzf1z79xpad1dik0unay88t">on box.com</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>